navidad en konoha
by nekita namikaze
Summary: una navidad al estilo de los alocados ninjas de naruto. mejor tarde que nunca espero les guete este kakasaku con muchas sorpresas y espero sacarles muchas risas pesimo sumary mas denle una oportunidad y lean


**NAVIDAD EN KONOHA**

**Nota importate:naruto y compañía no me pertenece son del sádico de kishimoto, me pregunto cuando le dará un vuelco mas lindo a la historia y dejara de matar a los personajes importantes o usar sus nombres con mala fama snifff**

**Kakasaku es muy divertido nyano**

Bueno mas vale tarde que nunca, aquí un one-shot especial de navidad al mas puro estilo de naruto con mucho de mi toque y demasiadas sorpresas

ADVERTENCIA: exceso de palabras vulgares o palabrotas cortesía de la linda yamanaka…. Y sus influencias en compañeros. Espero que de todas maneras les guste jeje y que lo lean gustosas

Ahorita a leer

Pero antes

EH VUELTO…..lol

eran vísperas de navidad en la siempre activa y a veces algo alocada aldea de de konoha la cual jamás bajaba la guardia mas en esta fecha no se veía lo acostumbrado ninjas saltando por doquier o aglomerándose en la torre hokage en cambio sin importar su lugar en la escala de estatus social prácticamente toda la población a excepción de los pobres desafortunados que debían montar guardia en la entrada o en diversos puntos estratégicos alrededor de la gran muralla que protegía la hermosa ciudad, estaban ánimos a su manera haciendo los preparativos para la gran noche que llamaba hasta el mas sanguinario de los asesinos a encontrar la paz, serenidad, amistad y el amor

Se podían apreciar todas las calles y fachadas sin exclusión de alguna, adornadas con pintorescas luces y guirnaldas y uno que otro angelito reno o santa Claus los vendedores más que alegres por las ganancias de estas fechas ofrecían la paz y calidez que los miembros activos al servicio de la hokage buscaban al refugiarse y descansar en su amado hogar las calles que normalmente tenían un mínimo de sus habitantes en ellas e encontraban abarrotadas de gente por doquier caminando alegres con la inocencia mas marcada de lo normal y se colmaban del agradable bullicio producto de las cantarinas risas y uno que otro villancico cantado por los pequeños en algunas esquinas o lugares más concurridos como la plaza principal en la cual se encontraba un hermoso y gigantesco pino navideño con las lucecillas cambiando al ritmo de la música que en esos momentos se escuchaba

Pero no todos en la aldea se encontraban de animo como para recibir la navidad de manera alegre y teniendo una sonrisa plasmada en la cara sakura haruno era claramente una de esas personas sin su escasa familia cerca de ella y sintiéndose sola de un forma deprimente estaba tirada sin ganas de nada en la alfombra de su penumbroso comedor recordando la calidez antes sentida en estas fechas gracias al esmero de su madre quien siempre decoraba con demasiada antelación la enorme casa en que Vivian y prepara de muy buena gana la cena familiar mientras su padre se encontraba reparando y ajustando la casa hasta los últimos detalles hasta que la ya abandonada chimenea les ofrecía el calor necesario para estar dentro con ropas holgadas aunque fuera se desatase una tormenta mientras que ansiosos se sentaban a esperar la visita de algunos amigos. aquellos hermosos recuerdo hoy no eran mas que un doloroso mortificante para la peli rosa después de la muerte de sus padres de manera tan horrorosa cuando iban de camino a visitar unos parientes en suna para celebrar una fecha importante la cual para ella ya no tenía importancia

En estos momentos no podía si no sentirse desolada cuanto hubiera deseado estar en el lugar de sai o naruto quienes montaban guardia o estaban de misión en respectivo orden o al menos cuanto desearía que su exasperante ex sensei se encontrase junto a ella riendo de buena gana mientras se tocaba el cabello antes de responder con alguna tontería a uno de sus tantos berrinches ante la rapidez del peli plata por acabarse de manera increíble el ponche o bebida que en momentos como aquellos estarían bebiendo acompañado de algún pan de pascua o galletas navideñas que el siempre traía consigo escondidas en alguna parte cuando parecía de improviso en medio de su comedor con la escusa de "que hace mucho tiempo que no se veían por lo que decidió ir a visitarla por si es que aun seguía viva" pero ella sabía que solo lo hacía para que no se encontrase sola y deprimida como se ponía inevitablemente en fechas festivas a pesar de que ella siempre se quejase en algún momento de la velada por su manera de actuar

Kakashi…- susurro con agónica anhelación cerrando sus ojos mientras suspiraba sonoramente y un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas-_tal vez ya se canso de recibir tan malos tratos de mi parte cuando solo quería cuidarme_- pensó con tristeza hacía mucho tiempo ya que los sentimientos hacia el exasperante hatake no eran los que una joven de su edad sentía hacia un mayor que había cuidado de ella y le había entregado valiosas lecciones, NO nada más lejos de la realidad de la suya al menos- kakashi- susurro su nombre cargado de deseo y amor solo en la soledad de su hogar se permitía expresar los sentimientos ocultos hacia su antiguo mentor o al menos es lo que ella creía mas no contaba con la astucia de su rubia mejor amiga

Como desearía que estuvieras aquí-murmuro cerrando sus ojos mientras pensaba en el paradero desconocido del jounin más un fuerte ruido en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos

Ino…-gruño de mala gana el nombre de la persona que suponía

Frente sota será mejor que me abras o boto la maldita puerta a patadas-grito desde fuera la furiosa rubia asiendo gala de su extenso lenguaje corroborando su suposición

Conociendo el genio de la yamanaka se levanto y le abrió resignada

Que quieres- escupió enfurruñada

Que la idiota de mi amiga tenga algo más de jodida vida social en vez de tirarse a llorar como una maldita depresiva- le regaño haciendo uso de su repertorio vocal

Te he dicho mil veces que no me gustan las fiestas- respondió con rabia y un tic en el ojo tirándose nuevamente donde estaba antes

Pues levantas tu culo y lo mueves a tu habitación para ponerte algo decente en vez de parecer una frígida de mierda y te comportas por un jodida vez como la 20 añera que eres- le grito la rubia con las manos en la cadera

No pienso salir ya te dije y no porque uses tu "hermoso" vocabulario me intimidaras- le dijo sin ganas y con el sarcasmo en la voz al pronunciar la palabra remarcada

Y una mierda- chillo al borde de un colapso la rubia- ya te dije que muevas el culo que de aquí no salgo sola aunque te lleve a rastra-Le dijo mientras la tironeaba para ponerla en pie

Entonces espero que no tengas planes interesantes para esta noche querida- le respondió sarcástica

Que muevas el culo digo- insistió levantándola por fin- mira que hasta el vago de tu ex sensei asistirá a la fiesta de esta noche- le dijo intentando sonar enfadad y ocultando una sonrisa de triunfo al ver el rostro de su amiga

Kakashi…-susurro la oji jade relajándose instantáneamente ante la mención del que le robaba el sueño- lo dudo a él no le gustan esas cosas- argumento volviendo a su posición

Te equivocas frente que apenas le dijimos el idiota de naruto y yo que tu estarías allí sentada con cara de culo en el rincón más olvidado del lugar acepto- le dijo divertida recordando la situación

/ FLASH BACK/

Ne, ne sensei no sea amargado- chillaba insistente el rubio hiperactivo

Hmmm…-fue la escueta respuesta del peli plata que leía tranquilamente su icha icha

Vamos hatake no puedes ser tan amargado como para quedarte tirado en casa- le dijo ya fastidiada la yamanaka

No es una obligación asistir- se excuso dispuesto a caminar

Ne kakashi-sensei no quiere sorprender a sakura-chan- comento ingenuamente el rubio pensando en la sorpresa de su amiga al verlo llegar allí tarde con su típico "yo" a modo de saludo y su acostumbrada excusa

Sakura….-susurro nostálgico el copy nin pensando en que no la había visto hace una semana

Si no cree hatake-san que sería muy malo para la frentona quedarse sentada sola en la mesa del rincón-comento con falsa ingenuidad mientras sonreía internamente- quizás con lo descuidada que es se siente bajo un muérdago y cualquier chico intente besarla-comento picara mientras le giñaba un ojo al rubio para que no dijese nada estúpido y le siguiera la corriente

Oi sakura-chan a veces ni mira por dónde camina quizás el aprovechado de genma intente besarla- comento con la voz cargada de alarma tal vez demasiado lo cual no noto el hatake ya que el uzumaki siempre era muy sobre protector con su "hermana"- quizás hasta termine bebida y alguno de los chicos se intente propasar con ella- comento pensativo ante la divertida cara de ino e ignorando el aura asesina que desprendía el hatake

Porque mejor no va a la fiesta y cuida de ella senpai- le pidió con preocupación la rubia haciendo un puchero- quien sabe hasta pueda ser algo ventajoso- le dijo con picardía ahora cerrándole un ojo al oji negro- puede que sea usted el que reciba un beso de sakura- le dijo divertida ante la expresión del mayor

Hmmm…- musito intentando parecer desinteresado- puede que decida ir

Sabe escuche que gay sensei- le apostaría a que usted no va a la fiesta y que si lo hace hará lo que usted le pida por un mes- dijo con muchísima gracia el kitsune

Puede que no sea mala idea pasar por allí- comento alzándose de hombros

Hablado de gay sensei- comenzó la rubia asegurando su victoria mas como si fuese algo repentino- escuche decir que le ayudaría a lee con algo para que lee logre salir con la frente o al menos robarle un beso- agrego pensativamente mientras intentaba parecer lo mas ingenua posible

Está bien les prometo que llegare allí si me permiten leer tranquilamente lo que queda de mi libro- les respondió dejando al fin su lectura de lado con la ira marcada en la voz y el rostro intentando aparentar a que se debía por la lectura y no por la joven kunoichi

Muy bien no se preocupe por nada mas solo valla de civil y naruto pasara por usted- le respondió alegre la rubia antes de despedirse y salir corriendo mientras gritaba- la frente se pondrá feliz

/ END FLASH BACK/

A que no esperabas ser la más amargada de la aldea frente sota- le dijo divertida mientras tiraba de ella hasta la alcoba de la oji verde- una chica necesita divertirse un poco coño….- chillo eufórica

Quizás por una vez en la vida escucharte sea bueno ino- comento con sinceridad pensando en que tal vez algo bueno de escuchar a su amiga en vez de llevarle la contra podria suceder

Ya viste frente le dijo alegremente intentando ignorar la falta de su cariñoso apodo en la frase- tu ve a bañarte y yo me encargo del resto le dijo al tiempo que la empujaba hasta el cuarto de baño

Hmmm…- comento la dueña de casa

Cielos sakura empiezo a creer que te está afectando un poco la cercanía con el vago del hatake- le reprendió- hasta pareces una copia de sasuke o de el- le regaño antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse al armario de su amiga y buscar uno de sus regalos que la muy… aun no estrenada

….

Quizás pueda ser esta un señal- murmuraba la oji jade con una tonta sonrisa enamorada dibujada en sus labios mientras dejaba caer el agua sobre si

Solo espero que no esté equivocada- se dijo así misma algo desanimada

-**mira que eres tonta tu, si no fuese yo misma te patearía el culo**- le grito su inner-(n/a: tenía que aparecer no creen?)-**se nota que algo le interesamos si no, no vendría cada que puede a vernos, ni se quedaría con nosotras hasta que nos dormimos en sus brazos!**- chillaba enojada la inner

Después de media hora la peli rosa salía más animada y envuelta en una toalla

Joder pensé que tardarías una eternidad mira que ya tengo todo listo hasta yo me cambie de ropa- le dijo harta de esperar

Calla puerca y ve a lo tuyo un rato -le dijo mientras comenzaba a vestirse solo 5 minutos y ya tenía puesto un lindo y simple vestido en blanco y negro in tirantes, la parte de arriba blanca y pegada al pecho gracias a un ajustado elástico era de un genero más delgado que la parte de abajo y tenia pequeñas tiritas del mismo género que comenzaban arriba y descendían derechas hacia abajo dándole un toque arrugado y jovial mientras que la parte de debajo del vestido era de un género negro de algodón más grueso y ajustado que se ceñía a su cuerpo

Estoy lista ino-puerca- le grito a su amiga quien apareció completamente pintada y peinada mientras le sonreía gustosa

Te dije o no frente que ese vestido te quedaría perfecto- comento con auto suficiencia

Calla y termina de arreglarme- le dijo de mala gana

…..

Toc-toc- eran los molestos e incesantes golpes que se escuchaban y rompían con el silencio de su morada sin permitirle a tranquilidad de leer su icha icha desganado se levanto del sillón dejando el libro a un lado y se dirigió a la puerta asegurándose de llevar la máscara puesta mientras pensaba en como deshacerse luego de la molesta visita

Ne kakashi-sensei aun no está listo- fue lo único que a sus oídos llegaron mientras un rayo rubio se adentraba en su morada cierto sus celos de macho alfa le hicieron aceptar la "invitación" a la fiesta navideña era por eso que aun estaba en casa y no en la de su ex alumna y la mujer que tenía desde hace poco más de dos años su corazón, quizás debía interactuar menos con sus nikens o con la peli rosa

Hmmm- recuerdo que tu vendrías por mi- comento con desgana

Vamos sensei- apresúrese ino ase una hora que fue por sakura-chan y no quiero que luego me sermonee – se quejaba el hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca número uno en sorprender a la gente o esa descripción pasaba por la cabeza del hatake cada que recorvada su duradero noviazgo con la exasperante y vulgar rubia

Recuérdame naruto como es que tu e ino son novios y han durado tanto- comento con incredulidad y muchísima curiosidad

Je pues sensei- los opuestos se atraen- le dijo ingenuamente el sonrojado rubio ignorando lo hondo que calaban sus palabras en su maestro- además gracias a ella estoy adquiriendo un carácter más realista para tomar el lugar de hokage- le dijo alegre e ilusionado

Hmmm, por más que lo repitas no concibo verte casado y con hijos junto a ella- se mofo divertido- que paso con hinata le dijo ignorante de la situación

Nani…- comento perplejo no por la mencionada sino mas bien por lo despistado del hatake- sensei hinata-chan huyo cuando le dijeron que se casaría- le respondió restándole importancia- además ino y yo congeniamos muy bien ella es lo que me faltaba para madurar y no perder a la vez varias cosas dijo es como si sakura-chan y usted fuesen pareja, tal vez sería mal visto por todos en un momento o algo increíble pero serian la pareja perfecta el uno para el otro justo por sus diferencias, gracias a todo lo que puedan tener en común- comento con sinceridad y sin ninguna mala intención hacia mucho que sospechaba algo por el acercamiento tan secreto entre ellos

Creo que si has madura un poco naruto- le dijo nostálgico mientras la sorpresa quedaba en segundo plano y solo podía sentirse más ligero de carga y feliz por las palabras y el voto de confianza del rubio

Sensei si usted en verdad siente algo por ella dígaselo- le propuso determinado- ino me ha comentado que está segura de que ella le quiere más que como maestro incluso más que amigo

El ninja copia sorprendido y sin saber que contestar le miro detalladamente viendo la sinceridad en su rostro

Que espera sensei apresúrese en cambiarse y así usted busca un buen lugar sin tanto bullicio y luz además despistadamente con un muérdago encima-comento animado el rubio mientras lo empujaba hasta su habitación

Quizás la rubia si había influenciado en demasía al rubio, donde estaba el joven que no podía notar ciertas cosas y mucho menos darle concejos tan acertados y útiles a él

…

Al llegar al lugar la oji jade y su amiga estaban más que divertidas en su conversación y sin notar las miradas que atraían se acercaron a un grupo de conocidos en la barra del lugar

Chicas…- saludo ten-ten mientras les sonreía- ya pensaba que ino no podria traerte pero dijo que ella tenía sus tácticas- comento pensativa- como sea yo invito la primera ronda les dijo

Sakura-san baila conmigo y avivemos juntos la llama de la juventud- dijo un sonrojado lee

No le hagan caso-comento neji fastidiado- el idiota comenzó a beber…

Oi ino no tienes algo de comer- pregunto chouji

Que problemático- acoto Shikamaru mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo a lo que el gordito… digo de huesos anchos tenía un ligero temblor al recordar a su antiguo maestro

Fea parece que hoy si te has puesto más femenina, ya no pareces un hombre- le dijo sai mientras sonreía ya no tan falsamente

Sai…-gruño la oji verde mientras todas las miradas giraban a ella- gracias por el cumplido- comento mientras apretaba los puños y sonreía lo más normal que podía

Se los dije gracias a su cercanía con el senpai la fea ya ha madurado un poco- comento el artista extendiendo su mano

Les dije que cuidaran su dinero- comento chouji haciendo una gran imitación al avaro de akatsuki

Tsk…-mascullo el genio nara

Pronto me las regresaras artista de segunda- comento neji mientras suspiraba desganado

Sakura-san eres increíble -lloraba lee al estilo maito gay- por favor baila conmigo sakura-san y dejemos que la llama del amor nos envuelva-le decía mientras se acercaba dispuesto a tomarle las manos

pero algo se lo impidió ya que la aturdida y algo asqueada peli rosa fue tomada posesivamente de las cinturas y empujada levemente hacia atrás golpeando su espalda en algo cálido y fuerte

yo… sakura- susurro con voz ronca mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina a los jóvenes en la mesa sorprendiendo a todos

ino-chan- chillo efusivo el rubio mientras abrazaba tiernamente y depositaba varios besos en las mejillas de la mencionada para luego besarla apasionadamente en los labios

woo- y yo que pensé haber visto demasiado por hoy- comento una sorprendida castaña

Que problemático- mascullo un molesto Shikamaru

Kakashi…sen…-susurraba la enrojecida y sorprendida peli rosa mas no alcanzo ya que el ninja copia fue más rápido que un rayo y se quito la máscara al tiempo que volteaba con delicadeza a la haruno y la besaba apasionadamente en los labios mordiendo el labio inferior en un mudo pedido a lo cual la joven contesto entreabriendo sus labios permitiéndole el avance a la lengua del hatake mientras que la propia salía a su encuentro

Un destrozado lee lloraba incontenible mientras la pareja de rubios sonreía abiertamente y los demás presentes en la mesa se encontraban más que sorprendidos a excepción del artista

Ya era hora- musito el pálido anbu mientras sonreía divertido

Kakashi… me él me está… besando… ME ESTA BESANDO…- pensaba la aturdida kunoichi mientras el sonrojo se apoderaba de ella y solo se dejaba llevar por el tacto recibido, sus fuertes brazos envolviéndola cual enredadera a un árbol su fornido y cálido pecho tan solo cubierto de una ajustada polera latiendo al igual de acelerado que el suyo- sus carnosos labios acariciando los suyos y su lengua acariciando hasta el mínimo rincón de su boca y danzando con la propia sus sedosos cabellos… CABELLOS no había tomando en cuenta el momento en que correspondió por la sorpresa y luego por el simple hecho del contacto entre ambos

**Kyaaa pero que bien besa joder, encantada podria morir por la falta de aire**- chillaba babosa la inner

Fue entonces cuando noto la falta del elemento vital en sus pulmones y renuente se separo con lentitud del hatake quien instantáneamente se subió la condenada mascara- ka…ka…shi- jadeo sonrojada los ojos entreabiertos empañados de deseo los labios levemente hinchados se mantenían entre abiertos y su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez y pegándose al propio nada mas antojable para el hatake que esa visión de la oji verde producto del contacto que el inicio

Sakura…- respondió en un susurro hipnotizado por la joven mas las miradas de los varones sentados en la mesa le afloraron los celos más rápido de lo que chouji se acaba un plato de comida

Ya comprendo el muérdago…-se apresuro a decir el genio nara apuntando sobre la kunoichi y el psicópata de cabellera plata

Lo dudo el senpai no suele dedicarnos miradas asesinas a menos que nos vea cerca de la fea o cuando la miramos demasiado- comento ingenuamente un divertido sai

Sakura-san… yo me encargare de hacerle pagar por haberte robado el primer beso dedicado a mi- comenzó un lee entre lagrimas para luego terminar haciendo su típica y estúpida pose

Por el muérdago….-susurro la kunoichi nerviosa debatiéndose entre golpearlos hasta mandarlos al hospital o salir corriendo a esconderse en el baño mas próximo y llorar pero cualquier opción quedaba descarta al aun permanecer abrazada posesivamente por un peli plata que intentaba contener sus instintos asesinos

Que problemático….- comento el nara

Mientras chouji aprovechaba de robarse la comida de sus compañeros

Por su lado ten-ten miraba sugestivamente a un sonrojado neji quien mantenía una de sus manos en la pierna de su novia

Joder estos chicos- bufo la rubia molesta cruzándose de brazos

No tienes porque llorar sakura-san yo recuperare tu dignidad y no volverás a ser mancillada- lloriqueaba lee

Joder cejotas cierra la puta boca o te muelo el culo a patadas-chillo furibundo el siempre alegre rubio atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes

Después de todo ino le enseño más cosas de las que pensábamos- dijo ten-ten divertida por tener otro camarada de copas igual de vulgar que su divertida amiga rubia

Naruto…- comentaron los tres miembros presentes del team kakashi

-Donde esta yamato taicho cuando lo necesito- pensó el rubio sin borrar la molestia del rostro-y tu chouji ya estás muy pasado de peso como para seguir tragando en momentos así- reto directamente al akimichi a penas y escucho el sonido típico de la comida pasando rápidamente por la garganta y atorándose

Te digo que…-comenzaba el de "huesos anchos" mas la mirada del rubio lo callo sorprendiendo a todos nuevamente

Has un poco de ejercicio y llévate a este borracho de aquí antes que continúe con su show o deje un desastre

Y tu Shikamaru- comenzó el rubio al unisonó con su novia- mejor te tragas los cigarrillos en vez de decir puras webadas

Sakura comenzó a removerse nerviosa en su lugar alertando al ninja copia quien aprovechando que aun mantenían su posición se acerco lentamente a los oídos de la joven siendo ignorados ambos de momento mientras el grupo se ocupada en un discusión

Sakura…-susurro su nombre con la voz enronquecida arrastrando las palabras en un intento de sonar sensual lo que si logro ya que puso aun más nerviosa a la mencionada- te aseguro que no solo te bese por estar bajo el muérdago- le susurro con lentitud cada palabra

Entonces porque…-murmuro hipnotizada y nerviosa ocultando la esperanza que sentía

Te parece si de momento nos alejamos un poco de ellos- propuso al tiempo que acariciaba las caderas y espalda de la joven con lentitud y una canción lenta comenzaba a escucharse en el lugar la joven asintió mirándole fijamente a los ojos sin importarle ya su rubor, la máscara no se encontraba totalmente en su lugar y ella le permitía divisar un leve sonrojo en el rostro del oji negro y la irregularidad de su respiración revelaba lo que su cuerpo no, estaba nervioso

Una sonrisa se grabo en el rostro de ambos y tomados de la mano se alejaron hasta el rincón más despejado del lugar

(n/a lo que esté en mayúsculas será la parte de la letra de la canción que escribiré entre diálogos o narración)

Al situarse alejados de las demás parejas que bailaban el oji negro abrazo cálidamente a la oji jade quien le paso los brazos por los hombros y sin una palabra comenzaron a bailar

SÉ LO QUE ERES PARA MI:

ERES LA LUZ SOBRE MI

CAMINO EN TINIEBLAS

Lentamente el hatake acerco mas a le joven a su cuerpo mientras le besaba afectuosamente la frente y suspiraba sonoramente tras inhalar el aroma de la kunoichi

Porque…- musito con los nervios a flor de piel más en ningún momento sus ojos se despegaron del enmascarado rostro del hatake

Porque… jamás me hubiese atrevido de no tener una excusa que me diese el valor suficiente para luego confesarme…- le susurro con calma alejando su inseguridad mientras en sus ojos solo se podía notar claramente el brillo de su sinceridad lo cual pudo apreciar la oji jade sintiéndose increíblemente feliz a pesar de lo vagas que eran sus palabras, le basta con su leerlo gracias a los años de conocerlo como había aprendido

DE ESA FORMA PUEDO CUIDAR DE TI

Su sonrisa se extendió mas mientras acariciaba la mejilla sonrosada del hatake

ESTABA TAN SOLO EN LA VIDA

Lentamente y sin dejar de mirarla tomo la mano femenina y la beso sin quitarse la máscara, fue un impulso, sin despegar su vista de ella por más que quisiera no podria hacerlo

ASÍ QUE DEBO PERMANCER HASTA EL FINAL

Soltando la temblorosa mano llevo la suya hasta la pequeña espalda y la acaricio con ternura

Yo…. –susurraba la muchacha más un dedo del mayor sobre sus labios le acallo

Dame tiempo y permíteme terminar, antes de que pierda este valor y desee salir corriendo de aquí- le pidió en un susurro por primera vez mostrando su lado más vulnerable, era inevitable tarde o temprano al estar cerca de ella sus defensas caerían. La oji jade asintió con el sonrojo renovado sus labios entre abiertos invitándole a besarla nuevamente- aun no- se dijo mentalmente-el tenerte junto a mi bajo el muérdago fue solo un buen concejo- le dijo y una sonrisa nerviosa y traicionera se alojo en su enmascarado rostro-sakura…- le llamo con voz ronca tomando su barbilla- no soy bueno para estas cosas- le dijo acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la mencionada-solo puedo decirte que jamás me alejare de ti y te cuidare sin importar nada, no dejare de hacerlo incluso después de esta noche…- le dijo acercándose aun mas a sus labios y deteniéndose a escasos milímetros de estos- porque yo te quiero demasiado- susurro antes de rosar efímeramente los labios de oji verde que hipnotizada le escuchaba intentando contener su felicidad- yo te amo…- confeso finalmente mirándole a los ojo alejándose un poco de ella soltando su mentón y su cintura dispuesto a marcharse

EN UN HERMOSO Y OSCURO LUGAR….

Cerrando sus ojos soltó un suspiro de resignación y alivio dispuesto a marcharse dio tan solo alcanzo a dar un paso más el agarre en su muñeca lo detuvo

SE LO QUE ERES PARA MI….

Yo también te amo- soltó atropelladamente la mucha con los ojos cerrados y el rostro como un tomate

Con la sorpresa al haber escuchado tales palabras retrocedió el escaso paso y por inercia la ciño a su cuerpo aspirando hondamente su aroma y beso sus cabellos antes de hablar

Repite lo que has dicho antes de creer que estoy alucinando-pidió con un hilo de voz y más nervioso que naruto a punto de ser golpeado por el bello ángel entre sus brazos-repítelo por favor mi niña hermosa- le rogo con la voz quebrada de la emoción mientras se alejaba un poco de ella para poder mirarle a los ojo al tiempo que toma nuevamente la barbilla de la muchacha

La escasa luz del lugar descendiendo aun mas le dio el valor necesario a la oji jade para realizar lo que tanto deseaba y temía

Yo…-comenzó mientras llevaba sus manos a la mal puesta mascara y la quitaba- te amo hatake kakashi- le dijo mientras acariciaba las mejillas del mencionado y con rapidez se acercaba a los carnosos labios que llamaban los suyos cazándolos con premura y delineándolos atrevidamente con lengua antes de invadir la cavidad de un sorprendido peli plata

TE HE ANHELADO MUCHO

Quien tan pronto como sintió la juguetona lengua trazar sus labios gustoso le concedió el paso dejando sus temores de lado se permitió acariciar el delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos sin propasarse claro esta

MAS QUE A CUALQUIER OTRA MUJER

Y se besaron con pasión hasta convencerse de que era real y entonces la ternura le remplazo y se volvió un beso más lento tierno el cual les robo el aliento

EN MI MUNDO HAY UNA GRIETA

Acariciando el sonrosado rostro femenino se permitió sonreír

QUE MUESTRA LA MAS DENSA Y

Sakura…-susurro llamando la atención de la extasiada kunoichi

ETERNA TINIEBLA DEL CORAZON

Sé que no te merezco…- susurro mientras acariciaba los delgados labios de su amada- pero quisieras ser mi novia- pidió con mas dulzura de la que pensaba mientras no podía borrar la tierna sonrisa de su rostro y el brillo antes extinto de sus pozos parecía iluminar a la muchacha

SE LO QUE ERES PARA MI…

Comenzaba a pensar que yo tendría que pedírtelo- le respondió alegremente extendiendo mas su sonrisa mientras acariciaba ese rostro de dios griego, tan perfecto y atractivo ahora no podía imaginarse sin él a su lado un solo día

ERES LA LUZ SOBRE MI

CAMINO EN TINIEBLAS

Entonces… es un sí…- pregunto divertido el hatake sintiendo una extraña calidez en su pecho, el sonoro y repentino suspira de la chica lo corroboro mas necesitaba escucharla

Por supuesto que es un sí…- le respondió ella sonriendo muy feliz

Un último beso para sellar el compromiso y la máscara devuelta en su lugar por mano de la peli rosa

Si antes odiaba esta mascara ahora la adoro….-comento risueña la muchacha pasando sus brazos por los hombros masculinos-si antes odiaba la navidad, ahora será mi fiesta preferida- pensó mientras sonreía-**después de todo la navidad no es tan mala chica, sino mira este regalito**-chillaba su inner

TE ANHELADO MUCHO…

Tal vez no sea demasiado…- le dijo el oji negro mientras sacaba algo de sus pantalones holgados-pero espero que te guste-le dijo mientras le colocaba una cadena con un dije de flor de sakura dentro de una piedra ámbar

Gracias kakashi….-sollozo mientras lo besaba en los labios enmascarados- yo… no tengo nada…-musito apenada

Contigo es suficiente -le susurro mientras le besaba la frente

…..

Ne ne kakashi-sensei donde se metieron- pregunto un curioso naruto

Bailando…-contesto simplemente el peli plata mientras miraba sonriente a la azorada peli rosa a quien mantenía abraza de la cintura de manera tierna y algo posesiva

Oh vaya pero que lindo pendiente frente sota- le dijo ino mientras le cerraba un ojo y sonreía descaradamente

Ino…-chillo la aludida sonrojada

Me parece que la fea ya se tiro al senpai- dijo un sai pasado de copas

Sai…- advirtió la kunoichi

No lo tomes en cuenta sakura- comento neji- junto con nara compitieron con el idiota de lee- agrego apuntando un bulto verde bajo la mesa

Y tú también te les ibas a unir neji- le regaño su novia jalándole de los cabellos- deberías aprenderle a naruto que en vez de jugar al más macho no deja de atender a ino y comprarle algún trago o algo de comer

Si comida…- dijo chouji mientras naruto se reía divertido

Aquí llego la siguiente ronda muchachos- exclamaba un alegre kiba antes de quedar en shock al momento de ver como el hatake acariciaba tiernamente el vientre plano de su novia y le besaba uno de sus descubiertos hombros

Kiba…- comento la peli rosa moviendo su mano cerca del rostro del mencionado

Que problematic…o-dijo el nara

A ti todo te parece un problema Shikamaru- le dijeron a coro sus compañeros de equipo

No le tomes atención sakura-san el muy idiota es un retardado-le sugirió el abúrame mientras se acomodaba sus gafas oscuras

Hola shino- dijo sakura mientras le sonreía

Hmmm…-musito kakashi mientras examinaba la reacción del abúrame- yo…-dijo amablemente

Bueno ya que el idiota de kiba está en estado de estatua –comento naruto repartiendo los tragos en la mesa y ofreciendo los últimos dos a la reciente pareja- tengan sakura-chan kakashi-sensei

Pero naruto…- comento sakura- que pasa con ino-puerca-agrego apuntando a su alcohólica amiga

Pues pasa que no puedo beber por unos 8 meses y dos semanas mas como mínimo frente sota-contesto divertida la rubia

Que… - articulo sorprendida

Felicitaciones naruto, ino- dijo kakashi impasible mientras acariciaba nuevamente el vientre plano de la sorprendida oji jade

Vez frente, hasta en embarazarme te gane- le pico sacándole la lengua

A si pues mi novio es el más pervertido de la aldea de seguro que pronto te alcanzo ino-puerca y hasta tengo más hijos que tu- le contesto sonriendo pícaramente mientras la rubia se sorprendida y los demás incluso el pobre de kiba que acababa de recuperarse caían en shock momentáneo

No estaría mal sakura-chan- le decía un pícaro kakashi a su novia acariciando nuevamente su vientre mas esta vez de una manera diferente

Carai frente y yo que te tenía por frígida…- le dijo divertida la rubia mas recuperada

Solo me sorprendiste cerda porque naruto están ingenuo-dijo divertida la oji jade

Oi sakura-chan- se quejo el rubio

Entonces la fea todavía no se tira al senpai- dijo confundido sai

Ustedes… son pareja- comento un aun noqueado kiba

Eso kiba es algo más que notorio- le contesto su amigo mientras le golpeaba la nuca

Bueno nosotros solo veníamos a despedirnos- comento la divertida kunoichi

Frente sales un puto día y ya tan temprano te quieres ir- le regaño la rubia- y ni porque tienes novio ahora te quedas

Es por eso cerda que ya nos vamos- contesto con picardía típica de la yamanaka

La fea se va a tirar al hip senpai- comento un divertido sai

Esh problemáftico sabers de su vida amorroscha-dijo Shikamaru fumando un cigarrillo apagado- eshta cosa no sifve

Te la tenias guardada sakura- le dijo la rubia

Oi sensei al menos tómense un tiempo….

Bueno ya nos vamos- dijo el hatake besando el hombro de su novia

Tengo que alcanzarte cerda….

Alcanzo a decir la oji jade antes de que ambos de esfumasen dejando hojas y pétalos de cerezo donde antes estaban

….

Dudas, preguntas, comentarios etc todo se acepta y hey un comentario no te desangrada los dedos onegai no sean crueles

Si les gusto díganlo y si no ps ya leyeron que más da unas palabrillas


End file.
